


Her Territory

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester negative, Gen, Jody finds out about their dynamic, Verbal Abuse, calling Sam a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody has Dean and Sam over. She's shocked by what she hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: This is not friendly to Dean. He says bad shit to Sam.

Jody’s putting dishes away, because Sam and Dean actually provided the food–in the most literal way, it was takeout, but she figures it still counts–so she can clean off the plates she insisted they eat off of. She’s thinking back on whether or not she has ice cream in the freezer when she hears the argument break out in the next room.

“Dean, it’s not a case–”

“What, are you fucking blind? There’s clearly something there.”

“They’re not hurting anyone.”

“They’re monsters, Sam. Fucking monsters. Hurting people is kinda what they do. And maybe you’re too blind to see that, I get it, you’ve kinda got yourself a fucking reputation on that one.”

The air in the entire house is so still that Jody could cut it with a knife. She doesn’t dare to breathe for a second.

“What does that mean?” Sam demands, voice heavy and wrecked. “You wanna call me a monster, Dean, say I’m one of them, say I don’t get the hunter’s perspective because I’m fucking one of them? Then just fucking say it. God knows you haven’t had that issue before.”

Jody knows these boys well enough to hear the sneer in Dean’s voice. “I was just mentioning your history of being a little over-sympathetic,” he says. “But you know what they say. If the boot fits…”

It feels like all the air has been pulled from the house, and Jody struggles to breathe.

Then she remembers that this is her house. Her territory. Her rules. And she struggles to find her breath, and then her voice, once more.

“Sam,” she calls, using the strongest mom voice she can find. The boys without a mother for so long have a tough time arguing with it, which is exactly what she wants. “Come in here for a minute.”

She shoves a dish towel in his hand the moment he walks in, giving him a pretense. “You don’t have to go back out there,” she says.

Sam smiles, twisted and small. “Of course I do.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“He doesn’t usually flat-out call me a monster,” Sam says. He pauses. “Guess he didn’t today either. Technically.”

“But he makes you feel it,” she surmises, a pit opening up in her stomach. How hadn’t she known?

“Thanks for dinner, Jody,” Sam says, ignoring her statement, ignoring the fact that he bought. “Think I have to go back out there.”

Jody lets the last dish, still unwashed, rest in the sink, following Sam back out. There’s no way she’ll let him go alone, not anymore.


End file.
